respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Hunter
Mike Hunter.jpg Mike Hunter 2.jpg Mike Hunter 3.jpg Mike Hunter 5.jpg Character.png|Mike Hunter, with Combat Helmet Maxresdefault-1-.jpg|A (new) player with the equipment of Mike Hunter Mike.png|Mike Hunter spotted! Mike 001.png|Mike Hunter front to front Respawnables bot.jpg|Mike Hunter is a good example of bot Mike Hunter is a bot that is introduced in Level 1 and is one of the first bots fought, playing with Masked Viper. His equipment is taken from the Private equipment, the first set of equipment available in the game and is therefore considered by most the Rookie of the game. Even if you still had some doubts that he is not a newbie, his weapon, the Rookie Machine Gun could not make his reputation any more obvious. Equipment *Rookie Machine Gun - a weapon with high agility and poor damage. *Recruit (Black) / Recruit (Blonde) / Mohawk - 2% Agility. *Newbie Jacket (Green) / Newbie Jacket (Orange) / Bullseye T-shirt - 2% Agility. *Private Pants (Brown) / Private Pants (Green). Strategy Mike Hunter is extremely easy to kill, due to his low damage-dealing weapon and his lack of skill-enhancing armor, save for the Mohawk he sometimes wears. All weapons can take him out with ease, but the Shotgun is probably the cheapest weapon you can afford to ensure his demise. Unless wounded, don't worry about charging into Mike Hunter if you wield a close-range weapon as his weapon will barely scrape you if you can evade his bullets, or withstand it with health-enhancing equipment. One thing to be wary of is Mike Hunter's AI. He represents the game Respawnables for a reason. While bots like Snake Predator are usually the opponents you see topping the board (assuming you had no interference, of course), Mike Hunter is capable of claiming first place despite his contrasting weapon. This doesn't happen often, but even so, Mike Hunter can be an annoyance at times, killing you when you are severely wounded or when you aren't aware, grabbing medals or stealing your kills. Still, this is barely a disadvantage as there are bigger threats out there to fear. Mike Hunter, despite being a promotional mascot for the game, will be the least of your concerns in the chaotic world of Respawnables. Like most bots he throws grenades if the the player isn't taking any or a sufficient amount of damage from his Rookie machine gun, so that's a bigger annoyance. Trivia *He's the character that can be seen in the promotional picture of The Respawnables alongside with Masked Viper. *Mike Hunter makes his appearance in a few loading screens including the one where he and Vulcan Dynamite are shaking hands. *Mike could be a trademark character/bot for the Respawnables since he is always in promotions. *Mike has an unusually low defense similar to that of a player at Level 1. *Mike's beta model is probably the character in the loading screen, wearing the Green Beret. However, in the Stealth gadget loading screen, Mike's alpha model was shown while his beta model was also shown smiling beside Mike Hunter. Also during that, the beta Mike Hunter uses the Rookie Machine Gun while the alpha Mike Hunter uses a Blunderbuss. *On the Digital Legends website, Mike is shown with the Combat Helmet. *Mike got a recent upgrade - with the new update 3.0, his Bullseye T-shirt gives him a 2% Agility increase. Category:Bots Category:Enemies